Various arrangements have been proposed heretofore for mounting a spare tire, usually assembled to a spare wheel, in a cover on the outside of an automotive vehicle. Examples of such prior proposals are disclosed in the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: Tinker 2,010,770; Lyon 2,022,131; Lyon 2,042,949; Lyon 2,073,749; Lyon 2,109,670; and Lyon 2,440,805.
None of the prior spare tire mounting arrangements of which I am aware included a convenient and adequate anti-theft locking arrangement.